remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
Slayers Perfect (1995 film)
Japan; United States of America | preceded_by = | followed_by = Slayers Return }} Slayers - The Motion Picture (also known to fans as Slayers Perfect, known simply as Slayers in Japan), is a 1995 anime film chief directed and written by Kazuo Yamazaki and directed by Hiroshi Watanabe. It is the first movie released in the Slayers saga. Synopsis Sorceresses Lina Inverse and Naga the Serpent take an economy boat trip to the magical disappearing island of Mipross, destroyed by the demon Joyrock many years earlier, so they can enjoy the hot springs there. However the two find that things on Mipross are not quite what they seem. Along the way, they meet an old time-traveling wizard named Rowdy Gabriev, an ancestor of Gourry Gabriev, who aids in defeating Joyrock. Cast Release Slayers: The Motion Picture was released in Japan on July 29, 1995. The film was distributed by Toei Animation and was produced by J.C.Staff. It was released to VHS and Laserdisc in North America from A.D. Vision in 1998. The VHS was available in either dubbed or subbed formats, and the Laserdisc was bilingual. A DVD release was compiled later on September 28, 2004 in a remastered disc individually, as part of a movies box set and as part of a Movies & OVAs box set. The Live Entertainment English dub was released in theatres and IMAX 3D on August 5, 1995. An anaglyphic VHS release followed exactly four months later, released by Family Home Entertainment. It is significant as FHE's first release of a PG-13-rated movie. The film was first released on DVD in December 1997 and then again in the summer of 2003 as the first FHE DVDs to be released by Lionsgate. Its BluRay debut was the April 2010 Universal Studios Home Entertainment release, and it was released in anaglyphic 3D, like the previous releases. Soundtrack A movie soundtrack was released on July 1, 2003 from A.D. Vision. All songs were composed by Takayuki Hattori, and were sung by Megumi Hayashibara and Maria Kawamura. Track List: *01. Musical Suite (Slayers SP) *02. Shinning Girl *03. Beautiful Sorceress Appears *04. Meriloon *05. Zeras Gohto Vs. Cume-Cume Spin *06. Hot Springs Sisters *07. Laughing in the Dark *08. The Promised Land *09. Naga the Serpent *10. A Truly Talented Rival doesn't Need to Show Off *11. Illusion Master *12. Ruins of Elngaush *13. Evil-Doer *14. Explosion! Dragon Slave *15. Feelings Across Time & Space *16. Joyrock *17. May All the Fools that Stand Before Us Be Destroyed By the Power that You and I Possess *18. Ending *19. Midnight Blue Trivia *When ADV Films first acquired the rights to the film, they originally had contacted Lisa Ortiz, who had been the voice of Lina Inverse in the Slayers Series, to reprise her role in the film. But at the last second, Lisa had to turn down the part because of contract negotiations with Central Park Media; and ADV Films was forced to open up a last minute casting call for Lina, and cast Cynthia Martinz, who made her acting debut in the film. Category:1995 films Category:Anime of 1995 Category:Anime films Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Fantasy adventure films Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Fantasy-comedy films Category:Slayers